Una noche divertida
by valentine star
Summary: Hoy es día de de los muertos y Halloween, y habrá d os capítulos de terror, bueno no tanto, tendrá también diversión y bromas , leando y disfruten.


**Hola como están hoy les traigo un especial de día de muertos y halloween. No tengo mucho de que hablar hoy sólo espero que lo disfruten y no se tal vez solo sea un especial de capítulos alternativos, en fin que comience el capítulo.**

 **A no tendrá gore, no es que me guste, pero al escribirlo, me asusta.**

 **MLP es de HASBRO y Sonic de Sega, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

POV NORMAL

Hoy era en Ponyville era la noche de Nightmer, y muchos estaban celebrando en la fiesta donde pronto vendría la princesa Luna a celebrar con los ciudadanos, eso si no pasaría como la última vez (N/A: si vieron el capítulo "la noche de Nightmer").

Si todo estaban celebrando o bueno casi todos, Ditzy estaba en Canterlot, visitando a su amiga Luna, ya casi era hora de que ella tuviera su aparición en Ponyville, pero lo malo para Ditzy no podía ir como ella.

-que no puedes ir conmigo -ella asintió triste -pero por que, dijiste que irias conmigo para la presentación -

-lo se pero estoy castigada, mi papá me regañó por comerme algunos de sus dulces especiales y me dijo que no iría -dijo rascándose la cabeza -entonces cambio me enviara a Mobius a pasar el día de Nightmer allá -

Ella suspira de tristeza -si entiendo, bueno siempre hay un próximo año espero que no te aburras allá -sonrió

-si deseguro que lo haré -

-princesa Luna ya es hora -dijo uno de sus guardias reales.

-si ya voy -el sale -bien es hora de que vaya y tu tienes un portal que ir adiós Derpy -

-adios -ella sale de su cuarto dejándola sola -bueno ahora directo a Mobius -ella abre el portal y entra.

Al llegar lo primero que ve era la ciudad decoradá con adornos de calabazas, esqueletos y murciélagos, niños y adolescentes disfrazados y dulces.

-wow al parecer aquí también tienen una celebración idéntica a la nuestra -dijo viéndo todo y viendo un cartel que decía feliz Halloween -bien es hora de ir a la casa de Cream -dijo extendiendo sus alas y vuela directo a la casa de la conejita.

Al llegar toca la puerta y está se abre mostrando una linda conejita vestida de brujita, ella la ve, sonrie y la abraza -Ditzy venistes de visita -

-si claro -respondio al abrazo -lindo disfraz de bruja -

-gracias mi mamá me lo hizo -

-pues tiene talento para esto -

-ja ja ja gracias Ditzy -dijo la coneja adulta, que vestía un disfraz igual -me alegra mucho que vinieras a visitarnos -

-si señora Vainilla -dijo recibiendo un abrazo de ella

-vaya pero tu no tienes disfraz -dijo Vainilla

-si es que no compre ninguno y no sabía que usar -dijo viéndo su blusa rosada, jans azules y tenis blancos.

-mmm tengo el disfraz perfecto para ti -dijo mientras subía a su habitación -haber lo tenía por aquí -dijo revisando su ropero, y nota un gancho con una bolsa negra -aahh aquí está -baja y se lo muestra -ta-da un lindo disfraz de ángel -

Ella ve el atuendo y queda muy impresionada con el disfraz, era un vestido blanco con detalles dorados, botas blancas con rubíes rojos, y una tiara dorada con plumas blancas de los dos lados -lo hice yo, por alguna razón algo me decía que vendrías y me tomé la libertad de hacerlo para ti, te gusta -sonrió

-WOW es hermoso, pero no debió señora estoy muy apenada, no puedo recibir tan bello disfraz -dijo apenada

-oh pequeña Ditzy, este lo hice solo para ti, ten es un regalo -se lo da

-vaya gracias por el disfraz, iré a ponérmelo ahora -dijo mientras iba al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió -y como me veo -dijo posando

-absolutamante hermosa -dijo admirando su atuendo.

-gracias señora Vainilla me encanta el disfraz que me hizo -

-de nada -

-Ditzy vamos a pedir dulces vamos -dice la coneja pequeña, tomando su mano y dirijiendose a la puerta.

-hija que no se te olvide ir al castillo a media noche, para la fiesta de monstruos -dijo empacando algunas cosas, adornos y dulces

-si mamá -

-ah Ditzy estas invitada a la fiesta -

-gracias Vainilla, trataré de que Cream no llegue tarde a la fiesta -sonrió y se fueron

Fueron a divertirse a pedir dulces y de paso se había encontrado con sus amigos, fueron de casa en casa para pedir golosinas. Al terminar se despidieron de ellos, pues era las 12:00 de la noche, era hora de ir a casa, ellas se despiden y fueron al castillo donde Vainilla los estaba esperando, al llegar se topan con un castillo estiló medieval de concreto, se veía antigua pero se veía de pie.

-este es el lugar da miedo -dijo Ditzy un poco asustada.

-si pero no te te pasará nada -dijo sin miedo la conejita.

-ok Cream tengo confianza en ti -habian entrado y cientos de murciélagos salen de este -AAHH -grita de sorpresa y abrazando a la oji-marron.

-tranquila Ditzy no pasa nada -dijo saliéndole una gota de sudor estiló anime.

Ella la suelta y comienza a caminar por la entrega en el castillo, de pronto oyen el aleteó, ellas se ponen atentas, y ven en las escaleras una murciélago albina sentada en ellas, disfrazado de doncella medieval.

-vaya querída Cream, tiempo sin verte -dijo la chica albina con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus alas.

-si señorita Rouge, yo también la echaba de menos y mi mamá -

-esta en la cocina preparado la cena de media noche -ella ve a la eriza-lobo -uh parece que no venistes sola quien es tu amiga -pregunta curiosa

-oh ella es Ditzy, es amiga mía, mamá la invitó a la fiesta -

-oh una nueva integrante a la familia -sonrió y vuela directo a ellas -hola me llamó Rouge the Bat -estrecho su mano

Ella la miró extraña, acaso había otra Rouge o era la misma y solo le estaba jugando una broma, pero decidió corresponderle el gesto.

-hola me encanta tu vestido -dijo amable

-oh enserio, yo envidio tu atuendo de ángel, no me digas Vainilla te lo hizo -ella asintió -oh era de esperarse ella hace obras de arte, en la vestimenta -posando dramáticamente -pero bueno si se va a quedar lo mejor es que conozca a todos -dijo sonriendo

-eh si me gustaría conocer a todos los invitados -sonrió de forma nerviosa -pero me disculpas un momento, quiero ir al baño, Cream me acompañas -tomando la mano de esta.

-claro ven es por aquí -dijo extrañada al llegar cierran la puerta -eh Ditzy, te ocurre algo -

-una pregunta la que acabo de saludar era la Rouge que conozco, la señorita elegante, caza tesoros y buena en el combate, ella fue o que -

-ah no, verás Ditzy acabas de saludar, a otra Rouge -tratando de explicar -mira lo que pasa es que cada Halloween, los que se parecen a mis amigos, vienen de visita celebrando este día especial a los monstruos y verás existen la Rouge de nuestro mundo y una Rouge de aquí -

-ooohhh y espera existe otra tu -dijo dudosa

-no Ditzy -ella queda en shock

-WOW esto es sorprendente, y cuánto tiempo se quedan -dijo curiosa

-oh bueno solo 12 horas y luego se van a su propio mundo, eso era todo lo que me querías decir y el por que querías ir al baño-asintio -ok entonces quieres conocer a los demás monstruos del castillo -

-claro -sonrió relajada y salieron del sanitario.

-ah que bueno que ya terminaron, ven yo y Cream te presentaremos a todos los habitantes del castillo -dijo mientras subían por las escaleras.

-Cream le dijiste a tu amiga que clase de monstruo soy -ella negó con la cabeza.

-eres un monstruo -ella asintió -y que eres -

-soy una vampiro y tengo 500 años -ella queda maravillada.

-y hay más clases de monstruos -ella asintió y siguieron caminando, ella ve las decoraciones, y algo que la asusta un poco, las paredes manchadas de sangre, traga en seco y pregunta dudosa -una duda ustedes comen cuerpos -dijo temerosa

Ella asintió leve -pero descuida no te haremos nada, deseguro que les caerás bien, como para que no te devoren -dijo confiada

-de acuerdo -

Siguieron con el recorrido, cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la chica albina abre la puerta y entran todo estaba semioscuro y de pronto frente a ellas se postra un erizo bicolor negro y rojo, vestía un atuendo del siglo XVIII una camiseta holgada, pantalones negros, tenis rojos y una capa roja.

-vaya Rouge creí que me llamarías para la hora de la cena y -ve a la coneja -Cream mi más querida amiga -dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo y ve a la otra -mmm hola y quien es este bella señorita -sonrió mostrando sus grandes colmillos, la eriza-lobo se sonroja ante el cumplido.

-oh señor Shadow, pues ella es Ditzy Doo, una amiga mía -dijo Cream

-hola mucho gusto -estrecho su mano

-el gusto es mío, bello ángel -dijo tomándo su mano y plantando un beso en el

Ella se ruborizada más, el seguía besando su mano, hasta su brazo, cosa que la hacia reír a la chica.

-Shadow ya basta, la vaz a incomodar -dijo Rouge apartando bruscamente al vampiro del brazo de la chica -perdón por el comportamiento de este tonto, el es Shadow un vampiro de 1000 años -el fruncido el ceño -Shadow, estamos dándole un recorrido a Ditzy, te quedas? o vienes con nosotros? -

-voy con ustedes -dijo alzando su capa.

Salen de la habitación y siguen con el recorrido, durante la caminata Rouge le balbuceaba una que otra cosa al erizo bicolor, la chica albina se reía a carcajadas, el otro solo gruñía, la conejita solo suspiraba.

-que les ocurren Cream -dijo Ditzy

-ah nada así son ellos desde siempre, se comportan como niños -ella solo río leve.

Al llegar al otro cuarto, lo primero que ve son dos chicas peleando contra un muñeco de prueba, la primera era una eriza rosa, con una vestimenta del siglo XIX, una blusa holgada blanca, unos pantalones negros y la otra era una gata lila con misma vestimenta.

-chicas que no se cansan de entrenar -dijo la murciélago, ellas se detienen.

-hola Rouge no nos cansamos -dijo la eriza rosa de de brazos cruzados.

-hola Cream nos alegra verte de nuevo y veo que tienes a una nueva amiga -dijo la gata amable

-hola soy Ditzy, encantada de conocerlas -saluda con una sonrisa

-igualmente, soy Blaze y ella es Amy y somos asesinas seriales de 400 años -dijo la gata.

-hola mucho gusto -dijo Amy.

-bueno les estamos mostrando el castillo, quieren venir con nosotros -ellas asintieron -ok entonces vamos -ellas aguardan sus cosas y todos salen de la habitación.

El erizo bicolor ni parecía quitarle la vista a Ditzy, pues le parecía linda la chica y quería conocerla más, ella por su lado se sentía un poco incomoda, por la mirada de Shadow.

-cuantos monstruos faltan por conocer -dijo curiosa

-oh solo faltan 5 más -dijo Rouge

Por fin habían llegado al segundo piso, en una de esas habitaciones se oían gritos, Amy abre la puerta y ve a un zorrito de peluche, color amarillo y blanco, ojos rojos y una antenita, tenía unos tenis rojos y guantes blancos, y estaba siendo perseguido por lo que parecía ser un lobo con la apariencia de un erizo, de pelaje azul eléctrico, ojos verdes oscuro y colmillos grandes, tenía tenis rojos con adornos de púas, el otro era un equidna rojo, con largos cuernos, tenía una vestimenta de demonio.

-no Sonic no, no soy un juguete masticable no -dijo el pobre peluche.

-oh vamos Tails solo quiero jugar -dijo mientras lo perseguía.

-Sonic dejalo ya -dijo el equidna enojado.

-pero quiero jugar con el, Knuckles -corria y corria

-no no no -de pronto chica con el pecho de Ditzy, el solo la abraza -ah por favor que no muerda -dijo temblando.

-Sonic dejalo -dice la eriza sacado un roceador de agua y disparándole en la cara del chico azul, el retrocede y gruñe -mal Sonic, malo Werehog, malo -el solo pone una carita tierna.

-ah eh -vio a la chica plateada, ella solo la mira con una sonrisa -ah eres muy linda -siguio abrazando a la chica.

-aww que tierno eres -dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y soltándolo.

-Sonic cuentas veces, tengo que repetirlo Tails Doll, no es un juguete masticable -dijo el equidna con el ceño fruncido.

El seguía poniendo su carita de perrito regañado, entonces vea la eriza-lobo y ella como un perrito se lanza sobre ella y sonríe.

-oh una nueva amiga y huele a flores -lamio su cara, ella sólo se reía.

-ja ja ja me haces cosquillas ja ja ja -

-Sonic dejalo ya -dijo Rouge, el solo obedece y la deja, ella se levanta -vaya primera impresión que dejan en el castillo, bueno no se van a presentar ante nuestra invitada -señalando a la chica que se estaba limpiando su cara

-oh cierto, hola me llamo Knuckles, soy un demonio de 600 años -dijo dando una reverencia.

-hola me llamó Tails Solo y soy un muñeco diabólico de 300 años -dijo el peluche naturalmente.

-hola soy Sonic Werehog y tengo 700 años -dijo mientras meneaba su colita.

-hola soy Ditzy -sonrió de forma amistosa

\- por curiosidad, que edad tienes -dijo el peluche dudoso.

-aahh 20 años -

-oh eres muy joven y bella para esa edad -dijo el demonio, ella se reía, que puso celoso al Shadow.

-bueno todavía faltan dos más que debes conocer, vamos -dijo mientras salían del cuarto.

-esperen iremos con ustedes -dijo el Werehog saliendo igual que los otros.

Siguieron con el recorrido, muchos le preguntaban de donde era y si había más gente como ella, ella sólo limitaba a responder, el zorrito vio sus alas y pensó que eran parte del disfraz y decidió jugarle una broma, el toma sus alas extendidas, y las jalan, lo que provoca un grito de dolor de parte de la chica.

-ahh oye eso duele -dijo adolorida, el se las suelta

-son reales -dijo el zorrito temeroso.

-si son de mi cuerpo y por que me las jalas -dijo sobandose sus alas.

-vaya es la primera vez que veo a una chica con alas de verdad -dice Rouge.

-wow son hermosas -dijo el vampiro con un brillo en los ojos.

Ella se ríe ruborizada y sonrio, siguieron con el recorrido, le mostraban armaduras y retratos de ellos hace siglos, por fin llegan al último piso, oían a alguien silbar, en los pasillos semioscuro, y ven a un erizo gris claro, tenía una vestimenta de noble muy leal del siglo XV, era transparente y podía florar por los pasillos.

El voltea y ve a todos sus amigos -hola amigos -saluda amable y entonces ve a la eriza-lobo y se le acerca -wow te pareces un poco a mi, del pelaje y color de ojos, bueno no tanto tu tienes, los tonos más llamativo y eres rubia -el sonríe y ella también -me llamo Silver y soy un fantasma de 500 años -

-hola mucho gusto me llamó Ditzy Doo -sonrió amablemente

-bien señorita deduzco que seremos grandes amigos -ella asintió.

-vaya Silver no esperaba verte aquí creí que estabas en la biblioteca -dijo su mejor amiga Blaze.

-si pero me aburrí y decidí florar por el castillo -

-oye no haz visto a Mephiles por aquí -pregunto Rouge

-no no eh visto al cascarrabias de Mephiles por aquí y por cierto yo que ustedes deberían cuidar a Ditzy, si Mephiles la ve sola sin nadie no dudará en hacerla un aperitivo con ella -advirtio el fantasma

-cierto lo había olvidado, si no le presentamos a Ditzy pensará que es un bocadillo -se golpea la cabeza.

-pues no dejaré que el idiota de mi hermano, se coma a esta bella chica, tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver -dijo abrazando a Ditzy de forma protectora, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Ella se aparta -oigan no me pasara nada puedo cuidarme sola -

-pero no tienes idea que hablas, el es un vampiro demonio y chupa sangre de almas puras y bondadosas, tu eres una de ellas no te asustaste con nosotros, eres amable y de mente abierta -dijo Sonic temeroso.

-pero y Shadow el parece muy lindo y amable -ese comentario hizo ruborizar al vampiro.

-eso es diferente, Shadow es un vampiro ángel, como yo nosotros ayudamos a los mortales, el si no te conoce bien de comerá viva -dijo Rouge, ella se puso en un retrato

-bueno pero con certeza donde está AAAHHH -grito cuando el retrato se hizo hacia atrás y llevándose a la chica de alas.

-Ditzy -dijo Shadow -rapido hay que ir a buscarla ante que Mephiles -ellos asintieron y se separan para recorrer el castillo y buscarla.

Mientras que las escaleras secretas, Ditzy bajaba por ellas, estaba muy asustada, había olvidado que en los castillos había pasadizos secretos y que tenía que tener cuidado por donde los encontrará.

Suspiro pesadamente -genial estoy perdida por este enorme castillo y tengo que tener cuidado con un vampiro demonio que podría devorarme -

Siguió bajando y había llegado a lo que parecía una habitación de huéspedes, una cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche, un ropero y una lámpara, de pronto escucha algo, como si alguien más estuviera en el cuarto, ella se pone atenta, uso su vista nocturna de mitad lobo.

-mmm hola hay alguien aquí -retrocede lentamente y siente algo detrás de ella.

Ella voltea y ve a un erizo igual a Shadow, solo que el color de betas eran de color verde azulado y su vestimenta era idéntica a la de el, el solo sonrió de forma malévola.

-mmm pero que tenemos aquí -olio el delicioso aroma de flores -mmm rosas y tu corazón late en aires de bondad, hace tiempo que no pruebo sangre fresca de un alma pura y bondadosa -dijo mostrando sus largos colmillos.

Ella gimió del miedo -quien eres tú -dijo temerosa

-oh pero que modales los míos, soy Mephiles un vampiro demonio de 1000 años de edad y tu pequeña quien eres -

-Ditzy Doo y soy una eriza-lobo y soy una adolescente, no una niña -dijo enojada

-vaya que carácter, eres muy ruda, mmm presiento que no eres solo una chica ordinaria o si -dijo tomándo su mano y elevandola hacia el techo -mmm dime la verdad eres una chica o una niña insoportable -

-oye no permitió que nadie me hable de esa manera -

-uuy que genio, si sigues así de insoportable te suelto y tu muerte desearás -dijo de forma amenazante.

-alzo no me importa -dijo indiferente.

-ok si es lo que deseas entonces te suelto -suelta su mano, pero no oye que ella grite al caer, ella extiende sus alas y aletea -pero que, esas cosas son de tu cuerpo -dijo sorprendido.

-ja ja ja claro que son reales, no son adornos del disfraz -dijo enojada

-Ah grr tu pequeña escoria te voy a -no pudo terminar la oración, ya que la había visto directo a los ojos y noto lo bellos que eran y sus manos eran tan suaves como el algodón -WOW -

-ah WOW que -dijo indignada

-tus ojos son muy preciosos -ella se sonroja

-mis ojos -el asintió -no son nada del otro mundo, son iguales a los del todo el mundo -

-ah tu piensas eso -ella se limita asentír -mmm veamos una chica alada y de bellos ojos, cree ser idéntica a los demás -ella desvío la mirada -pero yo pienso otra cosa -dijo tumbándola en la cama y poniendose sobre ella -mmm me pregunto que sabor tendrá tu sangre -preparo sus colmillos y posandolos en el cuello.

-AAHH NO POR FAVOR NO ME CHUPES LA SANGRE -el solo tenía sus colmillos tocando la piel de la chica -NNNOOO -cerro sus ojos fuertemente y espero, pero me sintió nada.

El erizo se ríe a carcajadas, ella lo ve con cara de confucion, el vampiro la miró directo a los ojos y posa sus labios sobré los de ella formando un beso, ella se sonroja fuertemente, pero no se lo corresponde, el siguió y siguió, cuando se detuvo y se separa de ella.

-mmm sabes a chocolate y fresas -relamio sus labios.

-aahh aahh -ella no despertaba de su shock y por fin reacciona -por que no me mordistes y succionastes mi sangre -

-aahh por que no tengo antojo de tomar sangre hoy y quería asustar a la amiga de Cream -dijo todavía estando sobre ella y riendo

-espera un minuto, como sabes que Cream es mi amiga -pregunta curiosa

-oh simple, en el momento que había llegado Cream te vi con ella y deduje que eras su amiga, pero no podía saludar ya que en esos momentos estaba ocupado espiándolos, vi que todo lo tomastes como algo normal para ti, hablastes con ellos con amabilidad, hasta lograstes enamorar al tonto de mi hermano y no tienes miedo a nada, sin antes de conocer a la persona -

-hocea que me estuviste viendo todo el recorrido del castillo -el asintió -bueno eso explica porque no me hiciste nada, y Shadow no es tonto, el es muy amable y es más caballeroso que tu -

-oh no me digas que le tomaste afecto a el -

-y si te que importa a ti -dijo enojada -ademas no anda dandole besos en la boca a cualquier chica y luego la asustadolas a modo de burlarse de ellas -

-oh pero que niña tan linda, acabo de conocer -dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro -pero igualmente me encantan las mujeres duras, tocar su preciosa alma y luego matarlas, y devorarmelas -ella traga en seco -pero contigo haré una excepción, solo tocaré tu hermosa alma y luego te dejo ir -

-tocar mi alma, no sería como matarme -dijo confundida

-ja ja ja que ingenua eres, tocar tu alma significa otra cosa -sonrió de forma pervertida, ella lo entiendo y se torna como una cereza.

-yo no lo creo -dijo tratando de zafarse de el -oye sueltame -

-mmm no te voy a soltar, por que entre más te resistas, más seré rudo contigo -acaricio su hombro -bien comencemos -dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente

Mientras con los otro, estaban buscando a su amiga, todos estaban preocupados, pero más Cream y Shadow, buscaron por todo el castillo.

-ya la hemos por todo el castillo y aún no la encontramos -dijo la murciélago -y lo peor de todo es que si la encontramos muerta, Vainilla se enfurecerá con el -

-y yo lo voy a matar si le hace algo -dijo la conejita enojada.

-todavia no la hemos encontrado, donde donde estará -dijo el erizo vampiro desesperado y entonces se le ocurre -su habitación, ese retrato donde ella se paró era de él y deseguro está hay -

-tienes razón, entonces no perdamos tiempo vamos -dijo Blaze, ellos asintieron y fueron corriendo a la habitación de Mephiles.

Ellos llegan al cuarto, abren la puerta y se sorprenden por lo que ven, estaba Ditzy sobre Mephiles, ella le jalaba su brazo, teniendo su pie en su cara y la expresión de su rostro decía que estaba enfurecida.

-esto te enseñará a no tocar el alma de una chica -dijo tirando de su brazo más fuerte.

-AAHH ok ok ok te dejaré en paz, pero ya deja de lastimarme -dijo llorando del dolor.

Ella lo suelta y se baja de el, sacude sus manos y las pone en sus cadenas -espero que entendieras la lección a respetar a una dama -

El se levanta adolorido -auch auch si se trata de ti, creo que nunca te volvere a tocar -dijo sobandose su hombro.

Ella voltea y ve a todos -que el empezó -se defiende y señalando al erizo vampiro.

-estas bien pero como lo hiciste -dijo el demonio y entonces Cream recordó algo.

-ah olvide decirles que ella sabe artes marciales mixtas y es experta en el combate militar ji ji ji -ellos quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que dijo la conejita.

-haci es y me gusta mucho luchar -dijo acomodándose los guantes -ven les dije que podía cuidarme sola -

-ok ok ya entendieron -todos miraron con furia a Mephiles, el trago de seco -ahh yo no la lastime -

-si ya nos dimos cuenta, que bueno que no lo hicieras si no Vainilla te hubiera convertido en un pastel -dijo Rouge molesta

-si casi arruinas a Ditzy, no existen tantas chicas hermosas, hermano -dijo Shadow

-aahh perdón por querer tocar su alma y casi matarla del susto -

-QUE TOCA SU ALMA -gritaron todos a excepción de Ditzy

El se pone palido, no debió haber dicho eso, el otro vampiro le toma parte de su camioneta y lo alza -como esta eso de que tocar su alma, querías hacerla tuya -el asintió y recibió un fuerte golpe de el -idiota no tienes derecho de hacerlo si ella no lo loquiere -

El se acomoda la mandíbula -hay eso dolió mucho, bueno no lo soporte es linda la chica y tiene hermosos ojos -dijo como si no le importará lo que hiba hacer.

-si pero no tienes que hacer eso, que tal que termina llorando por tu culpa y arruinas sus preciosos ojos -dijo Shadow, todos comenzaron a regañarlo.

-eh amigos no tienen que pelea, el ya se disculpó conmigo y yo ya lo perdone -

-de acuerdo si ya te pido perdón, creo que no hay que contarle nada de esto a Vainilla, o si no lo va a matar y tu Mephiles espero que tu y ella, sean amigos -afirmo la gata lila.

-si lo que sea y tu Ditzy -el estrecha su mano -espero que podamos ser amigos -

Ella sonrie y el regresa el gesto -si claro -

El sonríe, entonces se escucha una campana y una voz -la cena está lista -

-vaya Vainilla ya tiene la cena lista vamos al comedor -dijo Rouge saliendo de la habitación al igual que todos los demás, Ditzy los hiba a seguir cuando se dio cuenta que la parte de la cadera de su vestido estaba rota.

-ay no mi vestido -dijo mientras lo examinaba

-eh Ditzy vienes -dijo la eriza rosa.

-eh si en un rato los alcanzó -ella asintió y se va.

Ella buscaba una aguja y hilo para reparar el vestido, buscaba y buscaba pero todavía no encontraba las cosas.

-necesitas ayuda -dijo el erizo bicolor apoyado en la base de la puerta.

-Shadow creí que te estabas adelantado con los demás -dijo mientras se cubria la parte rasgada.

-si pero decidi ayudarte y dime que necesitas -dijo sentándose en la cama -espero que el tonto de mi hermano, no te rasguñara -

-ah no sólo me caí cuando el retrato se hizo para atrás -

-bueno veo que no te lastimaste -ve la rotura de su vestido -veo que se rompió el vestido -

Ella se sonroja y baja la mirada -si pero no encuentro aguja y hilo para repararlo -

-oh si es eso es espera aquí -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ella espera y en menos de 15 minutos, el trae lo que le pide -bien te espero de que sea necesario para coserlo -

-gracias Shadow, si no te molesta podrías salir por favor -

-por -dijo dudoso

-ji tengo que quitarme mi vestido y coserlo -

-ah no le veo problema -poso su mano en su mejilla

-afuera ahora -ordeno

-ok ok solo decía -sale y cierra la puerta

Ella se lo quita y cose la parte rota, no tardó mucho en coserlo, una vez terminado se lo pone de nuevo y sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Shadow apoyado en la pared con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-me esperaste -el asintió

-no quería que fueras al comedor sin compañía -ofrecio su brazo como todo un caballero -la acompañó mi Lady -

Ella se sonroja pero asiente -claro Shadow -lo toma del brazo y van al comedor. Al llegar se sientan con los demás y Vainilla aparece -bien espero que les guste el gran banquete que hice -dice mientras 12 bandejas flotantes llegaban a la mesa.

En ellos se posan cada se posó ante unp que estaba sentado, y aparecieron sus platillos favoritos, hecho de humanos con sangre y órganos, a excepción de Ditzy que le había preparado un platillo vegetariano, sopa de avellanas y navos, una ensalada y jugó de fresas y arándanos.

-buen provecho -dijo la conejita

Todos comían tranquilamente, mientras hablaban sobre como estaban y eso, al terminar todos verdad a la sala de baile a bailar música clásica y folclórica, varios instrumentos musicales flotantes y comenzaron a tocar música.

-ah bailar -todos lo hicieron.

Todos se estaban divirtieron mucho al bailar, luego sonó música para parejas y cada quien tomó a su pareja, pero Ditzy estaba en medio ya que Shadow y Mephiles estaban discutiendo con quien quería que bailará.

-yo quiero bailar con ella -dijo Shadow

-oye yo quiero bailar con Ditzy -dijo Mephiles

-eh chicos por turnos, por favor que tal primero Mephiles y luego Shadow -ok -dijo decidida

Mephiles toma a Ditzy y comienzan a bailar muy lento y rítmico, el lo disfrutaba mucho, cuando terminaron Shadow bailaba con ella, mientras bailaban Shadow la toma de la cadera y dan de vueltas.

-Ditzy te gustaría quedarte con nosotros y conmigo -ella se sonroja

-mmm quisiera pero no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer y mundos que no eh visto todavía -el sonríe triste

-ok entiendo pero me gustaría que vinieras cada celebración de Halloween y te diviertas mucho con nosotros -

-claro vendré cada día del año -el la abraza y ella se ríe.

Al terminar se siguieron divirtiendo, jugando juegos, pasando pasadizos secretos y recolectando dulces, al final todo fue divertido, pero ya era la hora de irse por que eran las 11:45 de la mañana, y faltaban 15 minutos para despedirse, Cream y Vainilla ya se habían desaparecido y Ditzy se estába despidiendo de sus amigos monstruos.

-adios Rouge espero verte el próximo año y ver tus hermosos vestidos -

-tenlo por seguro -dijo mientras la abraza

-adios Amy y Blaze, espero les allá gustado mis técnicas de combate -

-claro que si -dijo la gata

-de eso no lo dudes -dice la eriza rosa

-adios amiguito -

-te voy a extrañar mucho Ditzy -dijo el peluche abrazando a la chica

-adios Knuckles, espero que el cielo y el infierno se vuelven a aparecer por aquí no crees je je je -

-si angelito y pronto nos veremos -dijo el demonio estrechando su mano

-adios Mephiles, ojalá que cuando vuelva el próximo año no me asustes y podamos convivir como amigos -

-si claro, no lo haré mientras quiera mantenerme vivo y que no me asesines -bromeo mientras sonreía.

El sol ya va se posaba por el castillo y eso significa que ya era hora de que ellos entrarán y volvieran a su dimensión original.

-ok ya es hora, Shadow ven -dijo Rouge, mientras los monstruos se metían al castillo

-de acuerdo solo espera un segundo -ve a Ditzy -creo que es un hasta pronto, adiós Ditzy, ten un regalo -le da un lindo collar de rubíes rojos -espero que te guste

Ella lo toma y se lo pone -lo guardaré muy bien, espero que se pase volando el año para volverte a ver -dijo dándole un enorme abrazo -ah y te un regalo mío -le da un tierno beso en los labios, el se sonroja fuertemente y se lo corresponde.

Ellos se separan -adios debo entrar -el se mete y cierran las puertas.

-ADIOS AMIGOS -dijeron los monstruos

-ADIOS -la castillo desaparece.

-bien niñas ya es hora de regresar a casa -ellas asintieron y se van del lugar

Ditzy se sonroja por lo que había hecho pero no se había arrepentio, toca el collar y vio una nota oculta que decía.

- _"espero que nos veamos pronto, mi bello ángel del cielo, hasta el próximo Halloween, con amor Shadow"_ -ella se sonroja y aguardala nota y carga los dulces que se había ganado en la fiesta.

Sin duda para Ditzy, fue el mejor día de Halloween que pudo tener en la vida y que pronto volvería a ver a sus amigos.

FIN

* * *

 **Bueno espero que disfrutarán este episodio y mañana público otro pero con una historia distinta. Dejen sus comentarios y**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :-)**


End file.
